


bro code

by iceice_ty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Qian Kun/CHittaphon Leechaiyapronkul | Ten, Multi, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceice_ty/pseuds/iceice_ty
Summary: Jaemin nods vigorously. “It really is! Dude,” he hits Mark’s thigh sharply. “What if we live with vampires? That would be wild!” Lucas makes a loud hum of agreement and Mark sighs. He'd joined Phi Kappa Yeah to network and make friends, not start vampire conspiracies about their Social Chair, but here he is.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 56
Collections: NCT Bigbang Round 1





	bro code

**Author's Note:**

> had a blast writing for this big bang! this had been a wip for over a year and I'm glad it's seeing the light of day!

Mark and two other boys stood assembled in a corner of the living room of the frat house. Their frat house, now. Phi Kappa Yeah was one of the more well-known frats, but they only accepted a few pledges every year, and Mark sure was glad he was one of them, alongside his new best friends Lucas and Jaemin. New best friends because they just spent the past hour locked in the intramural sports supply closet as their hazing. It wasn’t even that bad, Yuta--the frat’s vice president--had slipped them snacks when he and Johnny-- the president--locked them in. They had bonded and were now standing in front of the rest of the frat. Mark was nervous, but not nearly as much as Jaemin, who was straight up vibrating. Or he had just drunk too much coffee, it was often hard to tell with Jaemin. 

Mark quickly looked over his fellow “bros” once more and tried to remember their names as he surveyed the party. There were president and vice-president Johnny and Yuta, and then Jaehyun--the announcer of their new status as “bros”--followed by Taeil--who is technically a grad student but he still lives with the frat--and then Doyoung and...someone with silver hair Mark is almost positive he hasn’t met. The man is about average height with bright silver hair and round wire glasses that look an awful lot like the ones in Mark’s backpack. Mark tries not to stare, but the man is kind of gorgeous and the contrast between him and Doyoung is too striking not to be distracting. Mark, Lucas, and Jaemin had spent most of their hour in the closet talking about how ridiculously hot everyone in the frat was and Doyoung was at the top of their list. But this guy….Mark swallows and tries to pull his eyes away. 

Lucas shoves Mark’s shoulder with the enthusiasm and care of a young labrador and then leaned against him. “Look!” he hisses, gesturing his red solo cup at the guy on the couch next to Doyoung. “Ooooh he’s hot,” Lucas drawls into Mark’s ear. Mark fights down the urge to shiver and shoves Lucas away. He swallows down a large gulp of whatever Jaemin had filled his cup with. 

“He is.” Mark agrees. Jaemin tosses an arm over Mark’s other shoulder and joins their little cluster, breathing overly sweet punch-breath into Mark’s face. 

“Who are we scoping out?” he asks, grin crooked and filled with a few too-many sparkling teeth. 

“Silver over by Doyoung,” Lucas answers, blatantly staring. Mark’s ears burn and he’d bet his face is similarly red. He distantly wishes for the ground to swallow him whole or for his new closest friends to be a bit less shameless. 

“Oh!” Jaemin makes a little surprised sound. “That’s Kun, I met him in the kitchen when I was getting drinks for us. He’s nice.” Jaemin leans a bit too heavily into Mark, and the combined pressure between Jaemin and Lucas made him stumble, nearly spilling his own cup and dispensing Lucas onto the ground. Apparently, the tallest of their trio was more wasted than expected because Mark’s stumble sent him to the floor, covered in pink punch. Doyoung and Kun shoot up off the couch and race towards them, Doyoung picking up the dropped cup and Lucas, while Kun produces a roll of paper towels from….. Mark isn’t actually sure where. Kun is apparently Magic. Mark blinks hard and realizes the mess Lucas made and bursts into action. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry Doyoung, I didn’t mean to drop him!” Mark bows his head in shame. Doyoung looks up from where he’s kneeling and laughs outright. He’s… far less intimidating when laughing so full his gums show. 

“You’re okay. This is a frat house. I promise you this carpet has seen worse than an overgrown sophomore and some punch.” Lucas leapt off the ground with a cry, into Kun’s arm. The man steadies Lucas, who has the impulse to at least look sheepish. Mark sighs deeply, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Doyoung chuckles again and claps a hand onto Mark’s shoulder. 

“I see why Taeyong likes you so much. You’re a baby president in the making. But enjoy tonight, you can worry about cleaning tomorrow like the rest of the brothers.” Marks nods. 

“Yes, sir,” he responds on impulse, and Doyoung laughs a final time, squeezing Mark’s shoulder before walking off towards the kitchen. Mark turns towards Jaemin, whose mouth is hanging open. 

“Are you _flirting_ with our esteemed Social Manager?” he asks and Mark splutters. 

“What?! No! No.” If he wasn’t red before Mark is certain he is now. Jaemin slaps Mark’s shoulder playfully. 

“You can, you know,” he leers and Mark really, really wants new friends. 

… 

Mark, Lucas, and Jaemin adjusted to frat life quickly enough. Living in the house was fun--if not chaotic--and having lots of older brothers around made the stresses of sophomore year far more tolerable. Especially when he could spread out over the couch and coffee table late at night with Lucas as they worked slowly through problem set after problem set. Both Lucas and Mark were arts majors, although Mark had more interest in the music industry and production while Lucas tended towards the management side of things. However this early into their majors they shared most of their classes, and their least favorite was their required accounting class. 

It’s well past midnight on a Wednesday, Mark hunching over his laptop as he fights with DeltaMath. He flinches, jumping a foot in the air when cool hands slap down onto his shoulders. He startles Lucas awake, who shouts, hands coming up in front of his own face in defense. An airy giggle sounds behind them and Mark turns towards the familiar sound. 

“Ten?” Mark asks, squinting in the dark. The man in question giggles again, fingers slipping under Mark’s collar before patting his head. 

“The one and only babe,” Ten replies casually, fingers combing through Mark’s hair. He resists the urge to pull away. Ten was a junior like Doyoung and Kun, and he headed up the dance team Mark was a member of. 

“What are you doing here?” Mark questions, finally brushing Ten’s frankly frigid hands out of his hair. Ten waves a silver tumbler, one Mark had often seen in Kun’s hands, that he picks up from the back of the couch. 

“Stealing this,” he grins cheekily. There’s a faint slosh of liquid inside the cup. Lucas speaks for the first time since being awoken from his nap, a crease along his cheek from where he had slumped into his textbook. 

“Isn’t that Kun’s? Won’t he be angry?” Lucas’s brows are drawn together, and his frown only deepens when Ten throws his head back into a laugh. 

“That, baby brother, is the whole point.” Lucas rubs absentmindedly at the letters across his chest. Ten wasn’t a dues-paying brother, but he hung around the frat enough that the new littles were his by association. Collecting himself, Ten looks down at the boys on the couch. 

“I’ll leave you to finish up. Get some sleep, and if you need help or tutoring, ask Doyoung, he’s a business major.” Ten sprinkled his fingers in a delicate wave and then he slunk away into the darkness of the frat house. 

Mark and Lucas share a long look of confusion before Mark sighs and picks his laptop from where it had fallen when Ten startled him. Lucas cracked his neck and the silence grew thicker as they finished their homework. 

… 

Kun’s silver tumbler makes a surprising reappearance in Mark’s conversation a few days later, when Lucas sits down at the cafeteria table Mark and Jaemin are occupying. Lucas slams his tray down in excitement, not noticing the dangerous roll of juice in his cup, threatening to spill over the edge. 

“Yo! Mark you’d never guess what happened today!” Lucas exclaims. Mark fights the urge to pinch his nose at Lucas’s volume. Jaemin leans in, eyes wide and sparkly. 

“What happened Lucas?” Jaemin asks, as he chews on the end of his straw. Lucas resettles his tray, picking up the apple that rolled off. 

“Okay so I was in the house this morning because my AM class was canceled, right?” Lucas starts, taking a big bite of his lunch. Mark rolls his eyes as he keeps talking, mouth full of food. “And I go to the kitchen. And then I saw Kun really hurriedly putting the lid on his tumbler!” 

“Please finish chewing and then talk” Mark whines out. Lucas nods sheepishly and chews as fast as he can. Jaemin takes a long sip of coffee and Mark shudders. He doesn’t know how Jaemin drinks that sludge. The one time Mark was foolish enough to steal a swig he thought Jaemin was pranking him. Mark shudders at the memory and snaps back to the conversation as Lucas swallows loudly. 

“So! As I was saying, Kun had his tumbler back and I was like ‘oh so Ten gave that back to you?’ and I swear to god Kun jumped like a foot in the air!” Lucas crowed, right hand swinging up to give what Mark thinks was a reference to how much Kun was startled. Jaemin opened his mouth to comment but before he could get the chance Lucas was continuing. 

“That wasn’t even the weirdest part! He knocked into his tumbler and this fat drop landed on the counter and it was like really dark red.” Jaemin gasped. 

“No! Did you ask what it was?” 

“Of course I did!” Lucas exclaims. “Doyoung had cleaned the kitchen last night and when I pointed that out Kun got all shifty and said it was red wine.” Lucas’s face falls flat. “It was like 9 am on a Tuesday morning. That’s sus, right?” Lucas gestures wildly with his butter knife and Mark slaps a hand on it before he stabs one of them or himself. God, is this what Johnny and Yuta feel like as frat presidents? 

Jaemin nods vigorously. “It really is! Dude,” he hits Mark’s thigh sharply. “What if we live with vampires? That would be wild!” Lucas makes a loud hum of agreement and Mark sighs. 

“Come on guys, don’t tell me you believe vampires are real? He probably drank too much the night before or something, you know, ‘hair of the dog’ and all that.” Mark waved his hand in a way he hopes is casual. 

Jaemin looks disappointed but shrugs. “You’re right. Besides I don’t think the frat would allow vampires in the house, wouldn’t it be like a risk?” Lucas nods. 

“Yeah! Plus why would Ten take a bloody tumbler? It’d taste gross!” Jaemin nods, taking another sip of his coffee. He had no right to judge what beverages tasted gross, Mark thought as he picked up his sandwich and the conversation moved on to Lucas reenacting his first meeting with his peer tutor. 

… 

Mark thinks the whole ‘being weirded out by their frat brother’s strange habits’ thing is over with. It’s been a week since Jaemin or Lucas have brought up vampires or Kun’s unusual breakfast beverage choices. He sits down in his shared room with Jaemin expecting to be able to grind out this track for his music theory class. Jaemin is plucking away at an expense report or something equally awful—he’d procrastinated it all weekend and now is rushing to finish. Mark slips his headphones over his ears and is settling in to work when he gets a text from Lucas. _getting coffee want anything?_ Mark shoots off a response, requesting a refill for Jaemin as well, Mark can see the low volume of the cup on his roommate’s desk and knows he’ll likely want another. 

Setting his phone back down, Mark settles in and plugs tracks into his software until his eyes are blurry. At some point, Johnny stops by to check in on them, get an update on when Lucas would be home. He’s a good president, clearly cares a lot for his brothers, and Mark finds himself getting closer to Johnny. He’s a music major as well and has definitely been a huge help to Mark, especially when it comes to ironing out tracks and compositions. Johnny helps Mark settle on a few bars that he’d been choosing between and then left to go take care of something else. Mark didn’t mind the vague excuse to leave his room, Johnny was older and probably had other things to do. Headphones went back over his ears and Mark lets time slip by until Lucas bursts in with coffee and iced lemon cake slices. 

Jaemin closes his computer and makes grabby hands at Lucas. “Please, you’re a godsend, an absolute legend, just give me.” he rambles and Lucas barks out a laugh, handing over the large plastic cup. Jaemin smiled back, grabbing the straw from his empty cup and shoving it into this one before taking a long sip. Mark and Lucas exchange a look before shuddering. 

Lucas flops onto Mark’s bed and Jaemin’s eyes suddenly light up. “Oh! I almost forgot to tell you guys!” he exclaims, getting up from his desk chair to join Lucas on Mark’s bed. Mark rolls his eyes, used to their antics. 

“What?” Lucas asks. Jaemin grins widely. 

“I think we live with _multiple_ vampires.” Jaemin wiggles his brows. Lucas breaks into loud shouting until Mark kicks him in the leg. 

“Dude, bro, I love you but please shut the fuck up.” Lucas rubs at his shin, pouting, but he does quiet down. Jaemin snorts before continuing. 

“I was studying with Doyoung last night, right?” Mark and Lucas nod. Jaemin and Doyoungare both business majors and Mark knows Doyoung frequently helps Jaemin out with his more complicated assignments. “Well, I cut my finger on a folder, hurt like a bitch, but Doyoung got _real_ weird when I did.” 

“Weird how?” Lucas asks. 

“He sat up really straight and his eyes got all shifty. He also was super insistent that I go get a bandaid or something.”

“That is super strange,” Lucas says while nodding. Mark has to admit that is odd, but it doesn’t mean that their Social Chair is a vampire. 

He says as much aloud and Jaemin and Lucas shoot him dubious looks. “He could just have an aversion to blood? Like lots of people do?” Mark points out and Jaemin slumps while Lucas pouts again. Jesus, he’s gotta stop doing that, Mark thinks, the Lucas Sad Puppy face is something to be reckoned with. 

“That…” Jaemin starts before sighing. “That makes sense.” His gaze catches on the digital clock he and Mark have between their beds. “Oh shit! I only have four more hours to finish this report!” Jaemin leaps off Mark’s bed and into his desk chair, slamming his knees against the crappy wooden desk. He lets out a frankly impressive string of curses while turning his laptop back on. Lucas cackles as he stands up, cracking his back. 

“I should go start my homework too. See you later guys!” Mark returns the farewell and Jaemin grunts in acknowledgment. Mark sighs and once again turns back to his laptop, determined to finish this track before dinner. 

… 

Several weeks pass in the blur of midterms and schoolwork. But then Mark finds himself with an abundance of free time as the air chills, and he has run out of excuses to not see his oldest and closest friend: one Lee Donghyuck. 

They meet in a cafe on Mark’s campus, despite all of Donghyuck’s complaining about having to leave his own campus and walk the whole fifteen minutes to Mark’s. Mark already swiped a four-top table and ordered coffee for himself, Hyuck, and Hyuck’s friend when the two boys walked in. Their entrance was accompanied by Donghyuck’s shrill “Mark-yah!” Mark sighed but his smile was fond as his best friend barreled into his chest. They hadn’t had a chance to meet up since Mark rushed Phi Kappa Yeah and he missed his friend, although he’d never admit it within Hyuck’s earshot. 

“Hey Duckie, it’s good to see you too,” he said, removing his arms from around Hyuck to greet his friend. “Hello, I’m Mark! It’s really nice to meet you!” He extended his hand and the boy shook it, grip surprisingly firm considering his slight stature. 

“I’m Renjun, Haechan has said a lot about you,” Renjun replies and Mark flashes a wide smile. He’d tease Hyuck for the name change later. Right now there is a more pressing matter. Damage control.

“I don’t even want to know what he’s told you, I’m sure it’s all embarrassing and unflattering,” Mark laughs it off, rubbing at the back of his neck. Renjun tips his head back and cackles. 

“It wasn’t too bad, but you’re definitely his best friend,” Renjun says and Hyuck lets out an indignant squawk. Renjun placates him with a hand on his shoulder and Mark gestures at the table. 

“Sit, sit. I got your orders already.” Renjun thanks him while Hyuck narrows his eyes. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Mark Lee? Usually joining a frat makes a boy act worse, not teach him manners” he ribs, settling into his chair.

Mark laughs loudly. Oh, how he had missed this. “I’m the same me. Besides, if you lived in a house with our board members, even you’d learn some manners, Duckie.” 

Donghyuck pouted before he swallowed and stuck out his tongue. There was a violent flurry of limbs and Mark nearly chokes on his coffee as Renjun casually sets down his drink and puts Hyuck into a headlock. Renjun smiles sweetly up at Mark, who gets the distinct impression this man could kill him with his bare hands. 

“Apologize Haechannie.” Hyuck struggles a bit more before noticing he’s causing a scene and settles, glaring at Tenjun before turning his gaze to Mark. 

“Sorry, Mark.” His voice was small and chastised. Renjun hummed and let Hyuck go. Silence washes over their table as Renjun sips his tea and Mark is terrified. It’s only broken when Donghyuck furrows his brow. 

“Is your board super strict or something? Did they make you get really wasted for hazing?” Mark’s heart melts a little at the genuine concern in Hyuck’s voice. There are a lot of shitty frats out there he’s sure, but luckily not his. 

“No! Nothing like that! They’re just….” Mark trails off, searching for the right word. Mark sighs. “I think they’re just a little eccentric. My roommate is convinced they’re vampires” he says finally, preparing himself for the teasing to come. 

But none does. It’s quiet except for the snort Donghyuck let’s out and Renjun’s understanding hum. 

“No way did you rush what has to be the only frat run by fucking vampires” Hyuck laughs. “That’s such a Mark Lee thing to do.” 

“Hey!” Mark exclaims, ready to defend himself when Renjun cuts him off. 

“What’s his evidence?” he asks, hands folded together on the table, leaning forwards, attention rapt on Mark. It’s intense and Mark swallows loudly under the pressure. 

“They’re always up at midnight, and like I am too so that alone isn’t weird but they all share this coffee tumbler. And our friend, Lucas, saw one of them pouring something into it that he brushed off as red wine but Lucas was suspicious because it was like before noon on a Tuesday.” Mark pauses to take a breath, realizing how crazed he sounds. Renjun is listening intently, expression non-judgemental. Donghyuck is clearly having a bit more fun with it, eyebrows raised and lips curling into a smirk. Mark knows that expression, knows a teasing is coming, but before Hyuck can lay into him Renjun is talking. 

“Is that it? Or is there more?” Mark nods. 

“Jaemin, my roommate,” Mark starts. 

“You’ve said.” Hyuck interrupts. “Do you think he’s cute or something?” Mark balks. 

“What? No! I mean he’s handsome, but not my type…. Lucas… not the point!” Mark points a finger at Donghyuck, who’s grinning smugly. “Off-topic, bad Duckie. Anyways, Renjun, Jaemin was studying with Doyoung, our social chair, and got a paper cut and Doyoung got really weird and fidgety.” 

Renjun nods. “Is it just Doyoung or are there others?” Mark thinks for a second. He’s spent a good deal of time with Johnny and Yuta, and while still kind of a weird dude, they’ve done nothing to raise Jaemin and Lucas’s suspicions. 

“There’s two others. Kun, he’s just a brother, and Ten, who isn’t even a brother. He’s just at the house constantly. Kun and Doyoung share a room too.” Mark adds on. Renjun nods again and looks at Hyuck, who shrugs. 

“They could be vampires. You don’t have any super solid proof but I wouldn’t be too surprised if they were.” Mark feels his face twist into a skeptical expression and before he can point out the very obvious fact that vampires Do Not Exist Donghyuck pipes up. 

“Markie, I’ve been reading tarot for years. You know I’m a believer in the supernatural. Renjun is currently an astrophysics major because he thinks aliens are real. If you opened your mind a little maybe you would realize you’re living with vampires.” Donghyuck raises a good point and Mark knows it. Dejun places a hand over Hyuck’s and it’s Mark’s turn to raise a brow. Hyuck flushes slightly. 

“Ultimately it’s up to you Mark,” Renjun says, fingers soothing over Hyuck’s knuckles. “I’ve met a vampire before, they certainly do exist. However, they’re rare and tend to stick close to their covens, so many people don’t know they’re there.” 

It makes sense when Mark thinks about it. And it would explain why Ten was always coming over, if they were a coven they’d spend lots of time together… doing whatever it is vampires do. Mark bobs his head. 

“I see your points. I’m not sure I’m totally convinced, but thank you for the clarification. And thanks on behalf of Lucas and Jaemin, they will _definitely_ be excited to hear an astrophysics major confirmed vampires exist.” Mark feels like he’s rambling awkwardly but Renjun laughs loudly, fingers intertwining with Hyuck’s. Mark points at their joined hands. 

“So, which one of you is going to explain that?” Mark lifts one corner of his mouth in a teasing grin and both Donghyuck and Renjun turn pink. They glance at each other, smiles soft, before turning to Mark. 

… 

Mark pushed his key into the lock at the house, grimacing as it stuck. New keys. He finally got the door open after a good shove. Mark refuses to let it dissipate the warm feeling he’s carrying over from seeing Donghyuck. Especially knowing his best friend has found himself a boyfriend who matches him pound for pound in basically every way. Mark toes his shoes off in the entryway and looks around the living room to see if anyone was home. Shame, he was hoping to ask one of the seniors about the potential vampires they live with. Taeil’s on the couch, grading papers but no one else in sight. He raises a hand in greeting and Taeil hums a hello. Mark heads to the kitchen to grab some water and is surprised to see Johnny. Perfect. The president surely would either know about the possible vampires or want to know if he didn’t already. This is good. Besides, Mark knows Johnny, knows he’ll listen to Mark. 

“Oh, hey Mark” Johnny greets, smiling widely as he notices the other. He’s standing in front of the open fridge, contemplating two different cream cheese options. Mark bobs his head back. 

“Hey, Johnny. You and Taeil are the only ones home?” he asks. What if Kun and Doyoung have super hearing? He had to be careful, he didn’t want to be attacked by angry possible-vampires for revealing their secrets!

Johnny nods. “Yeah, everyone else has class or is out socializing now that midterms are over. What’s up? You look concerned” Johnny asks, brows drawing close in worry. Mark feels his face grow hot and he waves his hands frantically. 

“Nothing’s wrong! I mean, nothing is seriously wrong, I do have a question but it’s not like important or life-changing or anything--”

“Mark.” Johnny interrupts and Mark forces himself to inhale. He wasn’t expecting the panic-induced word vomiting. “You’re worrying me, dude.” Mark laughs, high-pitched and squeaky. He wishes that Jaemin or Lucas were here, they were the ones convinced of the vampires anyway! Johnny settles on the scallion cream cheese and closes the fridge, setting the tub on the counter and turning to face Mark. Mark takes another breath. 

“It’s just like, awkward. That’s all” Mark explains, eyes shifting away from Johnny. Johnny chuckles and smiles good-natured. 

“That’s okay Mark, take your time. You’re my friend and a brother, too. You can tell me whatever.” Mark nods, a bit more at ease. 

“Yeah, I know. Just, give me a second?” Mark asks sheepishly and Johnny nods. 

“Sure, take the time you need. Want a bagel? Taeil just picked them up fresh.” 

“Yeah, can I have a sesame one?” Mark asks and Johnny nods again, taking out a sesame and an everything bagel. He starts to cut them in half and Mark waits until Johnny’s put the knife down to speak. 

“So uh, me and Jaemin and Lucas, we uh noticed something about a few of the brothers,” Mark began. “Mostly Jaemin and Lucas.” he tacks on. Johnny’s back offers up no insights into his reactions. 

“Is something wrong? Are you guys having issues with anyone?” There’s an odd edge to Johnny’s voice. Mark shakes his head before realizing Johnny can’t see him. 

“No! No, no, nothing like that! Everyone is, uh, really nice. Especially Doyoung and Kun and Ten! They’re all really cool. Even if Ten doesn’t live here.” Mark’s rambling again, he knows it. Johnny turns around, bagels half-finished. The odd edge in Johnny’s voice mirrors the odd look on his face. His shoulders look really broad, and Mark hadn’t realized just how _imposing_ Johnny really is. The pause turns icy. 

“Mark, I gotta ask straight up, are you homophobic?” Mark blanches. 

“No! What? No way, I’m like, very bisexual.” Johnny deflates and smiles sheepishly.

“Ah, okay. Sorry to make you come out to me, but I was concerned, you know?” he offers Mark’s bagel to him and Mark takes it with a laugh. 

“Uh, no problem dude it’s cool.” Mark takes a giant bite of bagel so he can’t make a fool of himself. 

“If you’re thinking something’s up with those three,” Johnny looks for confirmation and Mark nods vigorously. “They’re dating. Have been for a year I think?” Mark’s eyes go wide and he almost chokes on his bagel. Johnny pats Mark on his back until he swallows and stops coughing. 

“You okay?” Johnny asks, and Mark can feel how red his ears have gotten. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just took me by surprise.” Johnny raises an eyebrow.

“Really? Then what did you think I was gonna say was up with them? The three of them are dating, it’s why Ten’s always over.” It makes sense. It really does. Mark’s embarrassed to admit what he’d thought was going on. 

“You’re gonna laugh at me dude,” Mark whines, slumping against the kitchen counter. Johnny chuckles. 

“I’m dying here man, what did you think it was?” Mark fixes his eyes on the floor. There’s a crack in the tile. 

“It’s not what _I_ thought, per se, Jaemin and Lucas came up with the idea really.” Mark starts. “But we thought maybe they were vampires.” Mark drops his voice so only Johnny could hear. A beat passes and Mark steels himself enough to look up at Johnny’s face. It’s carefully blank.”Johnny?” 

“Hm?” 

“I just told you we thought Kun, Doyoung, and Ten are vampires.” Mark is very confused. He expected Johnny to make fun of him, make a few jokes. But he’s being… too quiet. 

“Right. No. That’s ridiculous of course,” Johnny lets out a laugh, but it feels forced. He glances at the clock above the stove. “Oh look at the time! I have a project due at midnight I need to start, sorry Mark. But good talk!” Johnny grabbed his bagel and before Mark could blink he was gone. Mark frowned, standing in the kitchen for a minute before taking his own bagel and heading to his room. 

After his conversation with Johnny in the kitchen and Hyuck and Renjun at lunch, Mark knows he has to update Jaemin and Lucas before the riot. They’re still out at a mandatory community service thing, but should be on the train home so he pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens their group chat. 

_saturdays are for the broys_

**[lionmark]**

yo ive got some wild news for yall

**[havanaohnana]**

wat

oh wait didnt u see ur friend today

the witch??

**[sushi]**

mark knows a witch

**[lionmark]**

hyuck isnt a witch hes just spiritual

idk thats what hes told me

but he does tarot and gave me crystals to help w my migraine

and they did 

so i roll w it

**[sushi]**

Oh 

thats dope bro

**[havanaohnana]**

I read tarot!!

[ **sushi]**

no jaemin you waved the cards around

you were talking straight out of your ass

**[havanaohnana]**

I WAS NOT

I was in touch with the spirits thankyouverymuch

**[lionmark]**

ANYWAYS

**[havanaohnana]**

oh right ur friends

**[lionmark]**

ok so renjun

He studies aliens

he said they def could be vampires

**[havanohnana]**

I TOLD YOU SO

Ha

**[sushi]**

VAMPIRES CONFIRMED

oh shit what if they eat us

**[havanaohnana]**

they'd drink us u idiot

vampires not cannibals

**[sushi]**

semantics

anyways do you believe us now mark

**[lionmark]**

idk 

but i have more news!!

i asked johnny abt it

Not the vampires part

he denied that

Well 

**[havanaohnana]**

you did WHAT

**[sushi]**

DFJSDLFJDLFJAX;ZKXLSDK

MARK

**[havanaohnana]**

did you seriously ask 

?

**[lionmark]**

…

yes 

And he got really weird when i did!!!!

**[sushi]**

well ofc he did

thats a weird fucking question to ask

**[havanaohnana]**

dfjasldjs

oh the money id pay to have seen johnnys face

**[lionmark]**

no he didnt like laugh or make a joke

he got like shifty idk

then made an excuse and dipped

**[havanaohnana]**

Huh 

**[sushi]**

that

that is weird

**[lionmark]**

OH

I forgot

The three of them are dating too

and renjun said vampires usually form like covens

**[sushi]**

WHAT

**[havanaohnana]**

WHAT

X2

mark u cant just drop that on us

**[lionmark]**

Which one

**[sushi]**

that theyre dating

**[havanaohnana]**

we live with vampire polyamorous boyfriends

Wild

**[lionmark]**

Yeah 

it definitely was one of the weirdest convos i’ve ever had

**[sushi]**

so many realizations

but we’re almost home

**[lionmark]**

WAIT

Have you both just been texting next to each other

**[havanaohnana]**

basically 

**[sushi]**

Oh

off topic but we were invited to another frat party tomorrow

we should go

**[lionmark]**

Sure

Mark was glad he went to the party. It had been fun to just relax with Lucas and Jaemin, get tipsy on someone else’s dime. Jaemin had dressed Mark up, tight black skinny jeans and a lightweight hoodie with Mark’s jersey from last year’s dance showcase over top. Lucas had stared for over half the night, and Mark couldn’t tell if the butterflies in his stomach were from the alcohol or Lucas’s gaze. 

Mark flashed back to their first party as brothers, three months ago. Had Lucas always looked at him like that? Before Mark can get too existential Taeyong and Yuta are dragging him to the center of the room to dance. Mark closes his eyes and lets the bass wash over him. He dances until sweat is sticking his sweatshirt to his back and dotting along his hairline. Time warps around Mark and before he knows it he’s mostly sober, bracing his shoulder against the December chill as he walks back to the Phi Kappa Yeah house, one arm around Jaemin’s shoulders and the other linked with Lucas’s. 

The lock still sticks for Mark’s keys on the first try so he steps aside and lets Lucas use his. They slide in silently and the door swings open easily. They spill into the darkened entryway and then freeze.

Ten, Kun, and Doyoung are sprawled across the couch with the living room lights off. The only light comes from the porch, spilling into the room from the open door. Ten is shirtless, perched in Kun’s lap, head tossed back as Doyoung kisses up it. Kun is attached to the other side, head in place. There’s a loud sucking noise. Ten’s eyes fly open, zeroing in on Mark’s surely horrified face. His eyes glow faintly in the dark, a deep red. 

Jaemin lets out a bloodcurdling scream. Doyoung flinches away from Ten, eyes also red. Kun takes long, licking at where he was… holy shit he had been drinking Ten’s blood. Mark tears his eyes away and sees a few crumpled plastic bags, each one with black printing on it. Blood bags, Mark realizes distantly. At the edges of his perceptions, he can see twin drops of blood sliding down Ten’s neck as he searched for his shirt. Doyoung breaks the silence. 

“Um, hello. We assumed you’d be out longer with the rest of them.” His voice is cautious. Mark gulps, unsure of how to respond. 

“Holy fucking shit you guys are vampires.” Lucas blurts out, eyes wide. Ten, no longer missing clothes, cackles loudly. It turns into a laughing fit with Mark and Jaemin, although there’s a distinct hysterical edge. Eventually, the laughter dies down, leaving Mark out of breath with aching abs. He’s clutching Lucas’s arm, he must’ve grabbed it while laughing. The groups lapse into another silence. The tension grows with every passing heartbeat. Oh shit, could they hear his heartbeat? That’d be sick. 

“So, we probably owe you an explanation,” Kun begins, shattering the tension. Mark nods dumbly. “We tend to keep our, um, less common nature from new recruits until at least second-semester dues are paid.” 

“It’s a safety thing,” Doyoung adds. Kun nods, eyes searching over each of their faces. Mark doesn’t know what Jaemin or Lucas look like, but he’s pretty sure his mouth is still open. 

“That makes sense,” Jaemin says, tone casual. Kun blinks twice and Ten cocks his head to the side. “I guessed it, you know.” Jaemin continues and Mark nearly chokes on his inhale. Ten laughs again, full-bodied. Kun and Doyoung chuckle as well. 

“Yes, Johnny mentioned someone had asked,” Kun says, eyeing Mark. 

“Uh, sorry I was nosy,” Mark apologizes, which Kun waves off. 

“It’s fine, we would’ve told you eventually. You all should be proud, you’re very observant.” Mark feels a lot like he’s getting away with hiding something from his parents when he made a mistake. Ten stands up off of Doyoung, who follows, picking up the plastic bags on the coffee table. 

Well, you know now! We’re vampires and dating! Please don’t tell people, especially people at the school! We can talk in the morning,” Ten says, curling a hand around Kun’s bicep, smile sharp. “But we were in the middle of something.” 

Lucas finally speaks. “Sorry. Uh, have fun?” Ten laughs. Truly everything tickles this man. Vampire? 

“Thank you, Lucas. We will.” Ten’s eyes turn predatory and Mark fights off a shiver. Kun and Doyoung bid them a good night, following Ten downstairs to their room in the basement. 

“I just realized that,” Mark said out loud, earning confused stares from Jaemin and Lucas. “Their room is downstairs. In the basement. Not usually the most desirable place.” 

“Huh.” Jaemin shrugs. “Well, that was a lot. Gotta say, I think I’m in shock.” He points upstairs towards his and Mark’s room. “So I’m just gonna go shower this glitter off and then sleep for about 12 hours. Goodnight!” Mark and Lucas say goodnight and Jaemin walks away. 

It’s just Mark and Lucas in the living room now. At some point, someone, probably Jaemin, had closed the front door. He stares at Lucas in the low light. “I believe you now,” Mark finally says to break the silence. Lucas blinks at Mark. 

“What?”

“Yesterday, you asked if I believed you that they were vampires. Let me tell you, boy am I believer now.” Lucas laughs loudly, slapping a hand onto Mark’s shoulder. It’s large and warm, feels nice after all the excitement. 

“I sure hope so, Mark. I’d be concerned if you weren’t.” Mark huffs out a laugh at the joke and leans into Lucas’s side. They sit in comfortable silence. For once, Mark doesn’t feel pressure to break it. He sits with Lucas like this a lot, in companionable silence. Lucas pulls away after a minute, shifting to look Mark in the eyes.

“Dude, if we’ve survived literal vampires living with us this long, my luck is so much better than expected. So, want to go out with me? Like as a date?”

Mark laughs from his belly. When he catches his breath again he meets Lucas’s gaze. “Of course. But, Lucas, bro, please don’t call me dude when asking me out.” 

“You just called me ‘bro’! How is this fair?” Lucas pushes his lips out in a dramatic pout and Mark sighs. 

“Fine, it’ll just be our thing.” He smiles up at Lucas, who matches his grin. 

“I like the sound of that. Our thing.” Mark feels warmth spread throughout his whole stomach and he nudges his shoulder against Lucas's. 

“Come on, let’s go to your room and cuddle until we fall asleep.” Mark smiles so widely it hurts, but his smile must pale in comparison to the grin Lucas shot back, eyes sparkling. 

“I like the sound of that even more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please drop a kudos and comment! find me on twt: @iceice_ty


End file.
